Oracle Files: Beatriz da Costa 1
Characters * Michael Jon Carter * Beatriz da Costa Location * Ted Kord's Apartment, Coast City, CA * April 11th 2017, 1800 Local Time VOX Archive * Michael Jon Carter: opens, footsteps It's about us! I did this for us! For our security, babe! * Beatriz da Costa: footsteps What is that supposed to even mean?! * Michael Jon Carter: Money! * Beatriz da Costa: sigh, door slammed closed You did this for money?! Just for money?! * Michael Jon Carter: No... It was lots and lots of money! Okay?! * Beatriz da Costa: sneer Oh, now i hate you, Booster... * Michael Jon Carter: scoff Fine... * Beatriz da Costa: scoff Really? You're fine with that? Really?! door opens I walk out this door and you're perfectly fine with that?! Never'' seeing'' me again? Never ever touching me again? That what you want? Is it, Booster? * Michael Jon Carter: scoff Yeah... Sure... and you know what? If you walk out that door, then I hate you too! So there! * Beatriz da Costa: groan footsteps Why can't you grow up for one minute?! Are you really that blind and stupid? * Michael Jon Carter: scoff I guess I just stumbled into this lucrative deal, huh? Because I'm stupid! That's it?! * Beatriz da Costa: scoff Yeah... Must have. No way a moron like you figures that out deliberately. click, click, groan * Michael Jon Carter: 4.2 seconds, sigh, footsteps You want me and you know it! You wouldn't have come over here if you didn't. * Beatriz da Costa: sneer: You arrogant piece of... hiss Vai-te foder! door opens, footsteps going down the stairs * Michael Jon Carter: closes, door opens, rapid footsteps, going down stairs, clasp Dammit, Bea! Just stay with me! * Beatriz da Costa: scoff Stay with you? Why?! Look at us! I stay here and I'm likely to kill you! I can't stand to even look at your beautiful eyes and perfectly shaped chin... and... scoff No... I won't stay with you. I won't. We're fighting now! * Michael Jon Carter: scoff Yes... We are fighting... but I thought that's just what we do! We fight... deep breath, feet pacing, sigh That's one of this things that I love about you most! You tell me when I'm being a "fã de você" or whatever... and I tell you when you're being a blistering expletive from Brazil! Right?! That's why we work! * Beatriz da Costa: stifled giggle I didn't call you a fã de você... * Michael Jon Carter: scoff Whatever... You know what I meant. * Beatriz da Costa: But you had no idea what I said... Did you? * Michael Jon Carter: Not a clue. Should I? * Beatriz da Costa: Probably best you didn't. silence: 3.2 seconds So these Portuguese lessons you were taking..? * Michael Jon Carter: Complete lie... I had Ted and Skeets update the translator module in my suit... Sorry. * Beatriz da Costa: So... Okay... sigh What now? * Michael Jon Carter: Whatever you want, babe... as long as we're together. * Beatriz da Costa: Language lessons? * Michael Jon Carter: I wouldn't mind playing with a little Brazilian on my tongue... * Beatriz da Costa: giggle It's called Portuguese, not "Brazilian" but... Oh, you rascal. Come here. moan, kissing Trivia and Notes * "Vai-te foder" means go fuck yourself, "fã de você" roughly means fan of you. * This is the remastered version of Oracle Files: Beatriz da Costa 1, the original's VOX Box can be found at E27VOXA: Volatile Combinations. Links and References * Oracle Files: Beatriz da Costa 1/2 (Old Version) * Oracle Files: Beatriz da Costa 1/2 (Remastered) Category:Oracle Files Category:Michael Jon Carter/Appearances Category:Beatriz da Costa/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Coast City/Appearances Category:Blue & Gold's Party Pad/Appearances